finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV
Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV é uma ONA de seis episódios que relata os passados de Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, e Prompto Argentum. É parte do Universo de Final Fantasy XV e uma prequel para Final Fantasy XV. História Episódio 1: Antes da tempestade Junto com seus amigos Ignis, Gladiolus, e prompto, Prince Noctis viaja para Caem para se encontrar com Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. No Regalia, o carro do grupo, os sonhos príncipe de seu passado, no qual ele foi gravemente ferido por uma Marilith e resgatado por seu pai, Regis Lucis Caelum. Noctis e seus amigos param em um restaurante onde eles aprendem o Reino de Lucis caiu sob o controle de Niflheim. Lá fora, uma aeronave imperial descarrega tropas Magitek para explorar os arredores. Isso impede Noctis e seu grupo continuarem a viagem. No dia seguinte, Noctis e seus amigos encontrar o seu caminho bloqueado por tropas imperiais. Os quatro emboscar os soldados robóticos, mas quando a vitória parece ao seu alcance, os reforços cheguem. Entre o seu número é o marilith que quase matou Noctis em sua juventude. Num acesso de raiva, ele cobra para a frente e ataques. Episódio 2: Perseguido Runner Noctis e seus amigos retomar sua jornada para Caem. Prompto impulsiona o Regalia mas é forçado a fazer um pit stop, quando ele se depara com um filhote de cachorro ferido. Tendendo a ferida do filhote lembra prompto de como ele e Noctis primeiro se tornaram amigos. Como uma criança, prompto guardava para si, gostava de tirar fotos de animais, e lutou com seu peso. Um dia, ele veio através de uma ferida filhote de cachorro depois da escola e decidiu cuidar dele até que seu dono poderia ser encontrado. Prompto apelidado o filhote de cachorro "Tiny" e tornou-se muito ligado a ele; ele ficou muito preocupado quando ele acordou para encontrar o cachorro faltando. Descobriu-se que o cachorro prompto encontrado foi de propriedade de Lunafreya Nox Fleuret e nomeado "Pryna." Pryna voltou para casa para Luna e felizmente foi reunido com outro cachorro no cuidado da princesa, Umbra. Quando Luna viu um curativo na perna de Pryna com o nome de prompto sobre ele, ela decidiu escrever uma carta para o menino de agradecê-lo por cuidar de seu filhote de cachorro em sua hora de necessidade. Através de carta de Luna, prompto aprendeu sobre Pryna e como o cachorro tinha sido enviado para ver Noctis, o príncipe, que participou da sua escola. Prompto decidiu fazer como a carta de Luna solicitado e ser amigo de Noctis, mas o príncipe comentou sobre seu peso, inadvertidamente envergonhá-lo. Prompto decidiu que ele não poderia enfrentar Noctis novamente até que ele emagreceu, assim, ele começou a correr diariamente e comer mais saudável. Finalmente, como um adolescente, uma boa forma física prompto estendeu a mão para Noctis e tornou-se amigo do príncipe. De volta ao presente, prompto acaba tendendo para as feridas do filhote de cachorro que encontrou e relógios como o cachorro retorna à sua mãe. Prompto remonta ao Regalia como Noctis acorda de um cochilo. Depois de atualizar Noctis sobre o que aconteceu, prompto e seus amigos retomar sua jornada. Noctis concorda que prompto pode atender Luna quando atingem Altissia. Episódio 3: Espada e protetor Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, e Prompto estão fora de caça em um campo gramado e estamos satisfeitos em seu sucesso derrota de um grande monstro besta com chifres. Prompto está feliz que a carne está no menu para a noite, mas apenas depois mais dois do mesmo tipo de abordagem monstro do partido. Eles se preparam para a próxima batalha, quando de repente um dirigível do Império se aproxima da outra direção. Prompto pergunta se eles devem correr, mesmo que isso signifique deixar a carne, mas o grupo decide ficar e lutar. Como os dois grupos se preparam para confronto, o partido trava um golpe de sorte como um dos monstros cobra linha do Império. A trégua, no entanto, é breve, uma vez que apenas evitar o segundo monstro são forçados a contratar os soldados do Império. Como Gladiolus coloca em uma exibição particularmente forte, prompto diz que ele "é realmente o escudo do rei." Gladiolus desafia o grupo de "deixar os números decidir" quem vai comer carne naquela noite. Como seus confrontos espada com um Império soldado, uma memória do passado é recordado. Um jovem Noctis está praticando esgrima com Gladiolus usando espadas de madeira, mas é a colocação de uma exibição terrível. Noctis, frustrado, encerra a sessão, dizendo que é hora para o jantar. No jantar, Noctis fala com seu pai Regis respeito de suas classes. A conversa é conciso e Noctis repreendido por não comer suas cenouras. Em outras partes do palácio, Gladiolus reclama para si mesmo sobre Noctis ser "preso". Iris, sua irmã mais nova, diz que ela está "dizendo papa" ele disse algo dizer e ele brincando cócegas ela em resposta. Ele chama Noctis um "jovem punk" que nunca vai ser rei, mas quando Iris exige saber por que, ele diz para ela ir para a cama. Mais tarde, Noctis está comendo bolo para a sobremesa quando há uma chegada inesperada. É Iris, que veio vê-lo. Gladiolus diz a ela que isso não é permitido, mas ela responde que ele vê-lo o tempo todo. Ela tem um acesso de raiva e ele concordou que o pedido pode ser feito para vê-lo, enquanto Gladiolus deixa para voltar ao trabalho. Como Iris espera, ela se distrai com um gato no jardim do palácio. Como cabeças Noctis para a reunião, ele observa ela correndo pelo jardim e se liberta da empregada que está escoltando-o para ir atrás dela. Ele descobre que seu perseguindo o gato em alguns túneis subterrâneos e persegue. Ela finalmente vai voltar acima do solo e encontra algumas pedras bonitas, distraindo-a do gato. De volta ao palácio, Gladiolus fica chocada ao descobrir primeiro que Noctis é ido e, em seguida, que Iris é ido demasiado, deixando apenas seu coelho de pelúcia. Ele agora está chovendo lá fora e Iris, perdido, cai abaixo de um monte. Só então, no entanto, Noctis pega-la. Ele pergunta o nome dela e explica que ele sabe o caminho de volta, porque às vezes ele joga lá. Eles concordam em voltar e que a saída que encontrou será o seu segredo. Ela revela que tipo de flor é seu irmão. No palácio, Gladíolo está fora de si de raiva com o desaparecimento de Iris. Noctis, no entanto, leva a culpa, alegando que ele foi para jogar fora e pediu-lhe para vir. Ele é criticada por deixar o palácio sozinho, sem avisar ninguém e aterrado. Gladiolus recebe um pedido de desculpas, mas leva culpar a si mesmo, dizendo que era culpa dele por deixá-la fora de sua vista. Mais tarde, Iris admite a ele a verdade, que ela era a pessoa responsável e que ele a salvou. Gladiolus em primeiro lugar não acreditar, mas ela insiste que é verdade e soluços. No dia seguinte, Gladíolo encontra Noctis em sua mesa, trabalhando em um projeto que está sendo feito para fazer, porque ele está de castigo. Gladiolus observa que ele ainda pode treinar, e que ele não é o único a ser punido. Os dois treinar com espadas de madeira novamente. Noctis é novamente desajeitado, mas desta vez Gladiolus diz que ele tem coragem, revelando que Iris lhe disse a verdade. Ele diz que ele tem muito a aprender a ser rei. "Então me ensinar", responde Noctis. Eles colisão do punho e Noctis recebe de volta à sua posição de prontidão, prometendo que ele não vai perder desta vez. No presente, os dois são vitoriosos contra os soldados do Império e os restantes retiros monstro. Prompto pergunta se eles podem comer, mas Ignis diz que primeiro deve reabastecer seu suprimento de especiarias. Noctis e Gladiolus tomar nota e descobrir que eles amarraram contra os soldados. Gladiolus diz que ele não vai fazer mais fácil a eles e eles a colisão do punho, pronto para desfrutar de alguns bifes. Episódio 4: Memórias amargas O grupo fica em um hotel em Lestallum. Enquanto Noctis e Prompto se dirigem para fora, Ignis visita o mercado para comprar especiarias e bananas antes de voltar ao hotel para cozinhar. Quando Gladiolus pergunta por que Ignis cozinha tanto, ele se lembra de como ele costumava usar a cozinha do palácio tentando recriar um plato que o jovem Noctis tinha comido em Tenebrae. Com as tortas, Ignis dirigiu-se ao apartamento em que Noctis estava hospedada para se acostumar a viver de forma independente, encontrando o lugar em uma bagunça. Quando Noctis chegou em casa, seu apartamento estava impecável, com Ignis ocupada cozinhando. Depois do jantar, Ignis apresentou seus assados, mas Noctis disse que não era igual ao deleite que tinha provado. Ao despedir-se, Ignis tentou instilar bons hábitos ao apático Noctis. No dia seguinte, Ignis participou de uma reunião política para tomar notas para o príncipe. Depois disso, ele encontrou o rei e lamentou não ter conseguido efetuar nenhuma mudança e fazer com que o príncipe assumisse mais responsabilidade. O rei disse que deixaria Noctis aos cuidados de Ignis, aludindo à sua saúde debilitada. No dia seguinte, Ignis ficou desapontado. Noctis não leu o relatório e não estava disposto a discutir a reunião. Após os exames do dia seguinte, Noctis foi até a casa de Gladiolus para praticar com a espada, mas não conseguiu se concentrar e revelou saber que não estava pronto para suceder o trono, mas não queria pensar em seu pai morrendo. Mais tarde, Gladiolus conheceu Ignis e eles conversaram brevemente sobre Noctis, Gladiolus implicando que Ignis deveria se esforçar para entender mais o príncipe. No apartamento de Noctis, Ignis encontrou os restos de uma tentativa fracassada de cozinhar e as anotações para ele. Os dois comem macarrão e Noctis comenta que Ignis quase conseguiu cozinhar da última vez. Noctis e Prompto retornam ao hotel onde degustam os doces de Ignis, mas Noctis apenas comenta "não exatamente". Episódio 5: O calor da luz O grupo enfrenta a Marilith, Gladiolus e Ignis são surpreendidos com o fato de o Império estar usando demônios. Noctis se lembra do dia quando ele era jovem e o carro à frente deles de repente pegou fogo. Eles tinham visto a Marilith e a mulher que cuidava dele tentou protege-lo, mas foi morta. O rei Regis chegou e atacou a Marilith que caiu de um penhasco. E então Noctis entra em coma. Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus e Prompto lutam contra o Marilith, mas Noctis é jogado do penhasco. Lembrando-se de seu pai o chamando enquanto ele estava em coma quando criança, Noctis invoca seu Armiger, salta da água e derrota a Marilith com a ajuda de seus amigos. Após a batalha, Noctis triste lembra de seu pai vê-lo em uma sala luxuosa onde ele estava se recuperando. A equipe continua em direção a Caem, imaginando como os quatro poderiam esmagar o Império, mas ainda estão prontos para tentar recuperar todas as coisas que perderam. Quando Prompto fica animado com a perspectiva de conhecer Luna, Noctis brinca que ela só quer vê-lo. Como Prompto fica agitado com Noctis "quebrando sua promessa", Noctis sorri e diz que vai tirar uma soneca. Música A trilha sonora de Brotherhood não foi lançada como um stand alone, mas junto com a Edição de Colecionar de Final Fantasy XV tem uma trilha sonora especial que inclui muitas faixas de Brotherhood. A trilha sonora de Brotherhood pode ser reproduzida no reprodutor de música dentro do jogo de Final Fantasy XV, onde está disponível por padrão. Criação e desenvolvimento Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV foi anunciado no evento Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV. Enquanto os cinco primeiros episódios da série estão disponíveis no canal oficial de Final Fantasy XV no YouTube, o sexto episódio é exclusivo para um disco incluído na edição Ultimate Collector. O primeiro episódio, intitulado "Before the Storm", foi lançado em 30 de março de 2016. O segundo episódio, "Dogged Runner", foi lançado em 14 de junho. Hajime Tabata , diretor de Final Fantasy XV , declarou que, enquanto um típico jogo de role-playing reúne gradualmente seu elenco, os heróis de Final Fantasy XV estão juntos desde o início do jogo. Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV existe para mostrar como Noctis e seus amigos vieram juntos; desenvolvedores esperam que a série vai permitir que os fãs para se familiarizarem com os personagens antes de jogar Final Fantasy XV em si. Recepção A recepção de Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV foi mais positivo do que Square Enix esperado. Desenvolvedores prometeu manter o feedback da série recebeu em mente enquanto estiver trabalhando nele. Elenco Galeria Brotherhood_cover.jpg|Poster promocional. Adult Lunafreya.png|Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Brotherhood FFXV - Gentiana.jpg|Gentiana. Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV Gladiolus and Prompto.png|Prompto e Gladiolus. FFXV Party Dogged Runner.jpg|O grupo dirigindo. The party eating brotherhood.jpg|O grupo almoçando. Prompto and Puppy.jpg|Prompto e um filhote. Plumpto Brotherhood FFXV.jpg|Prompto jovem. Gladio listen to iris.png|Gladiolus. Iris.png|Iris. Noctis and Gladiolus Spar 2.png|Noctis e Gladiolus. No Extra Credit for a Prince.jpg|Noctis e Prompto. Ignis Post-workout.jpg|Ignis. Noctis throw one of his sword while using Armiger Arsenal.jpg|Noctis empunhando uma das armas de seu Armiger. Square-Enix-Cafe-Coaster-Designs-Brotherhood-FFXV.jpg|Porta-copos para o Square Enix Cafe. Square-Enix-Cafe-Coasters-Brotherhood-FFXV.png|Porta-copos para o Square Enix Cafe. Etimologia Brotherhood refere-se a "um grupo de pessoas que partilham uma profissão ou interesses comuns." Ele também descreve "o estado ou o sentimento de amizade e apoio mútuo dentro de um grupo." Curiosidades *''Brotherhood'' presta homenagem ao [[Final Fantasy XV E3 2013 trailer|trailer da E3 2013 de Final Fantasy XV]] onde Noctis come na mesma mesa de jantar de maneira semelhante. Veja também *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' Links externos *"Before the Storm" *"Dogged Runner" *"Sword and Shield" en:Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Final Fantasy XV Categoria:Anime Categoria:Filmes e animações